The Love Between Two Vampires
by Allie Dixon Langdon
Summary: Tyler is dr.murdoch's daughter comeing to help with the lovely 5 vampires.DREW/OC. story is better then summary
1. Chapter 1

The Love Between Two vampires

My name is Tyler Laya Hale, Im 19 year old , i look between 15 to 17 and im half vampire and half human why because my mom is a vampire and my dad is human i think, anyways my dad is headmaster for a school called mansbridge academy its a bording school for rich kids.i lived with my mom before moveing to help my dad with training his vampire kids he has been training for 11 years how hard can it be to train 5 vampire to be human. im out of school now so happy. i have blonde/brown hair, im short 4'10 , i have my nose,ears, and lip prieced i have to train vampires to be more human i have been doing it for 18 years how hard will it be.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler gets up gets dressed in a black t-shirt,jeans and put her black heel boots on,black beanie with her blonde/brown hair and her favorite black fingerless gloves, tyler grabes her bag and flash over to her dads office. hey dad. Tyler said hi honey. said so what are these vampire like are they full vampires or half breeds like me Tyler said They are full but your helping with them to be more human hunny. Dr Murdoch said The door to the Wine cellar opens, Tyler walks down the steps till she gets to a big room of the wine cellar and saw 5 vampire raise from there coffins, there was 2 girls and 3 boys. Well lookie here guys fresh of the guys said with black hair sticking up everywhere looking at tyler. hey guys Tyler said feeling something is going to happen and her eyes changed from blue to purple her fangs out,out of no where one of the guys had her around the waist holding her, she showed her fangs, they all looked shocked. marty let her go. one of the girls said with her arm around the big guys waist. sure. Marty said letting tyler go and then wiped around kicking him in to the wall. im Tyler Dr. Murdoch's daughter. Tyler said hi im karl. Karl said Essie. Essie said walking away with karl. Hi Im Merrill and the one you kicked is Marty. Merrill said giggle and walking back to her coffin playing with her rat. ok...Tyler said looking at the dark hair boy sitting at the table in the middle of the room, Tyler walked over to him looking at him getting really good vipps from him. Hi Im Tyler said with a smile on her face. hi im said looking, Tyler Touched his shoulder, tylers eyes changed from purple to eleatric blue. Tyler and Drew went flying in to walls on each side of the went over to Tyler and checked her and she was out see iff drew is out cold. Merrill said yes he is this is very bad. Karl said ok this is bad what are we going to do with them Essie said we can put them in drew coffin. Merrill said picking up Tyler with some help from karl and put her on her side in drews coffie and karl did the same with drew. should we live it open she smells human. Karl said Yes i don't want Tyler to freak out Merrill said


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later drew wakes up to tyler moving to get out of his coffin. i could help said getting out and helpng tyler out. i know. Tyler said putting her high heel boots back on and her beanie,Tyler went over to merrill's mirror taking out her contacts and getting hot pink/black glasses out of her bag and putting her contacts back in,with her eyes purple with some red in it. Drew saw it and at the time dr. murdoch came down to feed them. come have a said pulling tyler over. did you feed yet Tyler. said said with dark red eyes and fangs out. Eat or do i have to call your mom. said no dad don't do. Tyler said drinking the blood bag, Now her eyes purple and fangs gone. Ty what kind of vampire are you. Marty said Im a hybrid or half-breed i have all of your guys strengths none of your weakness. Tyler said as she flashover and to Marty and kicked him into a wall again with Tyler laughing. you think this is funny. Marty said flashover to her getting in her face. Drew saw and grabed marty throwing him across the room. Don't touch her. Drew said with eyes red and fangs why because you think she is your "ONE" remember you thought sherry was your "ONE" and she is dead. Marty said laughing. Tyler looked at drew with tears in her eyes and she flashed to her room. let me in. Drew said NO!. Tyler said laying on her side on her queen size bed. Drew tryed the door, he found it unlocked. im coming in. Drew said as he went into a black/hot pink room and heard an i-pod playing. Are you going to talk to me. Drew said laying down with her. maybe. Tyler said with a smile on her face. You know when vampires meet there "ONES" they both fly back well are thrown back. Drew said playing with Tyler's hair. Did that happen with you and the girl. Tyler said No it didn't and that was 11 years. Drew said Tyler flashed and had drew on his back and was on top of him. Well first we need to work on your clothes because no one wears this anymore. Tyler said kissing drew, Drew had his hand on her hip and Tyler moaned into the kissed, Then she pulled back. whats wrong. Drew said Tyler looked away with a hand over her mouth.


End file.
